How Much I Miss You
by the passion of the century
Summary: REDONE! DracoGinny. Draco's gone, Ginny's attacked. Draco visits Ginny from the dead. SONGFIC. R&R PLEASE!


HOW MUCH I MISS YOU

AN: ok. It's redone, and it's MUCH better. Still based on my bff's song.

DISCLAIMER: I have the depression and the "emo" that's slowly being brought forth in the HP stories, but I don't have the genius mind of JK Rowling's ... **--sighs--**

_Just waiting, waiting for a sign._

_I wait for you, my dream will never come true._

Ginevra and her children, Bishop and Catherine, had been waiting a year for their loving husband and father to come back home. Mrs. Malfoy was near breakdown.

The Dark Lord had won the Final battle, and had successfully murdered Harry Potter and his soon-to-be wife Amber, along with his best friends and of course, the happy couple, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, along with half of the innocent Wizarding World. Draco had vanished not long after that, chasing Voldemort as an auror. Ginevra was worried, even a stranger could tell that. Her long burgundy hair had turned a dull copper, and her bright blue-silver eyes had turned dull, light gray.

She had secretly been thinking that Volemort had finally caught up with her sweetheart, and she sleeplessly fretted that the last words she had told him was "please be safe. I'll see you soon." She didn't say a real goodbye or "I love you". But the enchanted necklace he had given her hadn't glowed ice-blue yet, so he wasn't gone, at least not forever.

_I think of you dieing, feel like crying tonight._

_All I can do is wait for you;_

Then it happened.

_Never to return._

Her snake pendant glowed a piercing ice-blue color.

She wept until long after she put her children to sleep, and long into the night. She wept in her sleep, and awoke to a light tapping on her shoulder.

"Run. Take the children and run, Ginevra, please! Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I'm going to another, nicer place. Get out of here now, Ginevra! PLEASE! THEY'RE COMING!"

She froze at the sight of her deceased husband, and at his warning, she lept from her bed to him.

"Draco! But-but, What do you mean, leave? Are you ok? Please, who's coming? What's going on? aren't you, gone?"

"Get out, Gin, please! it's urgent! I came back for you, but I must leave! The DEATH EATERS ARE COMING! Please! They told me they'd come for my family, and now you're in danger! PLEASE LEAVE!"

And he was fading fast.

"Draco?"

"I love you..."

_Why do I feel this way, when I always say,_

_That I never loved you. I'm shy to say all the things I felt._

_Before You never seen me this way _

_now and today._

He was gone.

"I love you too, darling." She whispered to the cold night.

She woke up the children and they were getting their most important belongings to pack. Ginevra shrunk all the things so they would fit in one bag.

_Just waiting for you makes me feel blue._

_I hope to see you again, but my dreams never come true. _

She wondered how he had contacted her. She had heard of the dead contacting their loved ones, but never thought it would happen to her... Magic wasn't usually associated with the dead here, but this, that actually, was magic.

_But maybe with you, your laughter ,your screams and your cries._

_I cant even think of you to die. _

He was actually gone, and from what he said, they would be too, unless they got out of there fast.

_All I can think about is how much I miss you. _

_All my friends feel for you, while I shut you away._

_I panic when I think about everyone knowing._

_Now and days I feel this way ,where I couldn't live forever._

_My friends say You'll be ok, but I think differently. _

_I am your friend, to the end, so why do I think of you gone._

_I guess someday, my angel, I think of seeing you again._

They were secret lovers in his last year of school. Catherine was born only the year after his graduation, and Bishop was a gift to them the year after she graduated. Catherine and Bishop both had strawberry-blonde hair and silver eyes, and they were both little darlings in everybody's eyes. They took after their dad.

_Just waiting for you makes me feel blue._

_I hope to see you again, but my dreams never come true. _

_But maybe with you, your laughter ,your screams and your cries._

_I cant even think of you to die._

_All I can think about is how much I miss you. _

_How can I do the things I'm supposed to when I'm without you. _

_The world doesn't to spin anymore, just because you're gone._

And then she heard the knocking at the door.

"BANG!"

Banging at the door. It was them, she knew it! Oh Gods, help her and her children live through this nightmare brought upon them!

_I pray every night that you'll be alright._

_But all I can do, _

_Is think about how much I miss you. _

And then they attacked.


End file.
